Santo Pecado
by Lady Jane Baratheon
Summary: Para Stannis la traicion era algo que se debia pagar con una dura pena, pero jamas penso que la traicion iba a venir de ella, su confidente.


La oscuridad rodeaba la enorme habitación que desvelaba frio y soledad. Stannis Baratheon se encontraba sentado sobre su trono mirando fijamente a la nada misma, sus ojos azules se perdían con la brisa que desvelaba aquel amanecer que no expresaba un mínimo sentido de gentileza hacia su ser.

La culpa le afligía cada parte de su alma, todavía no podía creer lo monstruoso que había sido junto con su fiel esposa, aquella que le juro amor eterno, pero aquella que no pudo darle aquel heredero que tanto ansiaba. La había traicionado, se había debilitado ante el encanto rojo, ante aquella mujer que tan solo con posar sus ojos sobre los de él, lo entendía, lo comprendía, lo hacía sentir alguien en aquel fastidioso reino.

Stannis se puso de pie rápidamente y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, dejando que el viento se apegara a su cara.

- Ella va a a morir - se susurró para sí mismo, rechino los dientes en señal de protesta.

Era lo que tenía que hacer, pero algo dentro de él se lo prohibía, algo le decía profundamente que la muerte de aquella dama roja no era correcta, solo que eso era algo dentro de sí, muy dentro, que traspasaba cualquier parte de su cuerpo y podía jurar que llegaba a tocar su frio corazón.

Pero Stannis no tenía corazón, era frio y jamás sonreía, o eso era lo que realmente podía llegarse a escuchar en cualquier lugar de los siete reinos.

Davos irrumpió su pensamiento. - Mi señor...- le dijo como si comprendiera todo lo que su rey sentía en aquel momento que rechinaba los dientes y se pasa su mano derecha por la frente, frotándola fatigadamente. - ...ya está todo preparado para la sentencia de lady Melisandre...-. La voz del caballero de la cebolla era comprensiva y calmaba, solo un poco, el fuerte latir del corazón del Baratheon.

Stannis asintió con la cabeza y salió con rapidez de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la celda en donde se encontraba la mujer, en la que hacia tan solo un tiempo atrás le había confiado cada palabra, como si ella pensara por él.

- Lady Melisandre...- dijo con un tono tosco y frio, mostrando un amplio desprecio en su cara.

La mujer que una vez había tenido un hermoso vestido elegante apegado a su esbelta figura, se encontraba tirada sobre el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Su pelo estaba sucio y opaco, y su cuerpo desnudo, mostraba marcas de dolor y sufrimiento.

Lady Melisandre se puso de pie dejando a la vista de su rey, aquel cuerpo del pecado.

- Mi rey...- dijo la pelirroja con orgullo, sin quitar los ojos de aquellos azules que la miraban como lo que era, una traidora. Había llevado a su rey a la perdición y eso se pagaba con la muerte, y era lo que ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir, su rey era justo y ella iba a hacer honor a su justicia, a su dios de la luz, a su Azhor Ahai.

El rey penetro la fría celda con una mueca de disgusto, sin quitar sus ojos de los de la mujer.

- Yo Stannis de la casa Barath...- El hombre fue interrumpido por los dedos suaves y ásperos de la mujer roja posándolos en sus labios. Ella negaba con la cabeza, y logro que la respiración del Baratheon comenzara a entrecortarse.

- No es necesario mi rey, ya se esa parte de la sentencia - susurro en el oído de su amante. - solo quiero un último deseo...- Melisandre sabía que era la última vez que lo iba a ver, sabía que ya no iba a escuchar sus palabras sobre la justicia y su enojo con cualquiera que la violase.

La pelirroja se sintió vulnerable por primera vez en su vida, se sintió como la niña que alguna vez fue, inocente y frágil. Aquella niña que había sido esclava y que supo hacerse un lugar en aquel injusto mundo en el que estaba predestinada a estar.

En sus ojos rojos se asomaron las lágrimas. En su momento de esclavitud, se había jurado que jamás mostraría su vulnerabilidad, pero en ese momento sintió que su vida ya no tenía sentido, que no podía engañar a la única persona por la cual había sentido algo.

Aquel hombre la miraba como si fuera lo peor del mundo, pero eso era, la traidora que tenía que pagar por sus pecados.

Stannis sintió el susurro del calor salir de sus labios, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y acercarse un poco más a aquella mujer que parecía frágil y debilitada.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, ella dejo caer el agua que ya no podía retener en sus cautivadores ojos. - Yo lo siento mi señor, lamento haberle fallado - volvió a susurrarle pero esta vez sus labios rozaron los del hombre, los de su rey.

Stannis sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y su respiración cortarse, la tomo de los brazos y la alejo fuertemente, alejándose bruscamente de ella y quitando sus ojos azules de los rojos pasión y furia que enmendaban los de ella.

Melisandre negó con la cabeza, era la última vez que lo iba a ver y a sentir, no iba a echar a perder su último encuentro.

La pelirroja fue hacia el hombre apoyo ambas manos sobre los anchos hombros de él. Stannis rechino sus dientes y se dio la vuelta enfrentando su rostro frio ante la mujer.

- No esta vez mi rey, no esta noche...- le dijo temblorosa tomando el rostro de su amado. Stannis sintió una incomodidad en su estómago, jamás había sentido ese calor que recorría su espalda, solo ella lo provocaba.

- Tengo mujer...y tengo un deber con ella...- le dijo girando su rostro y apartando las cálidas manos de ella sobre él.

Melisandre ignoro todo honor que el hombre podía presentar.

- Por favor mi rey, solo esta noche...- ella no espero a la respuesta, tomo al hombre y comenzó a darle suaves besos en su rostro, pasando por sus ojos, su frente, y muriendo en los labios del señor de Rocadragón.

Stannis no pudo retenerse ante ese beso que destellaba lujuria y deseo, así como también fidelidad y temor.

Tomo las caderas de la mujer y la apoyo bruscamente contra la fría pared de la oscura celda, alzándola por el aire. La pelirroja cerro sus piernas entre la cintura de su caballero.

Los gemidos de ella desconcentraban e incomodaba al hombre que sentía que iba a perder el control.

La mujer bajo sus manos y desato el nudo del pantalón, metió su mano y sintió como su rey se estremecía ante el contacto.

El suspiro que comenzó a profundizar Stannis ante las caricias de la mujer, la estaban enloqueciendo, sentía calor, demasiado calor, un calor que jamás había sentido con nadie, Podía morir ahí mismo, en ese instante.

El rey suspiraba agriamente contra el cuello de la mujer, la transpiración comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de ambos, profundizando más la brisa de aire que ya se estaba agotando.

Stannis quito las manos de Melisandre y la penetro bruscamente, ella gimió y clavo sus lastimadas uñas en la espalda del hombre.

- Ah...mi...ah...mi rey...- susurro ante el oído del fatigado hombre, los movimiento de cintura se complementaba con gemidos y pequeños roces que esparcían los amantes por ambos cuerpos.

El grito profundo de la mujer hizo notar que ambos habían llegado a su fin. Al fin de todo, no solo de aquella noche de lujuria.

No tomaron noción del tiempo y el amanecer se hizo notar, llegando con un frio sol y un aire pesado. Melisandre observaba como el hombre se vestía bruscamente, parecía enojado y triste, más de lo habitual que solía estarlo.

El caballero hizo una gran mueca de disgusto y no pudo evitar hablarle.

- Prometiste que jamás me abandonarías...- aquel tono fue agrio y sufrido.

Ella sonrió, se acercó a su amante con pasos sigilosos, y tomo su rostro. - ...y no lo hare mi rey, jamás lo abandonare... -bajo su mano derecha y la poso sobre el frio cuero que protegía el pecho del hombre, como si tomara el corazón del mismo en sus manos.

Stannis sintió que se desvanecía en ese instante, jamás había entendido que le producía aquella mujer, pero sea lo que fuere, ella lo tenía muy en claro.

- Lady Melisandre...- dijo quitándose las manos de ella. - ...el amanecer llegó y con él su sentencia... - El Baratheon se alejó rápidamente y se volteo, una vez fuera de la celda y con la reja cerrada.

Stannis abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron, no sabía exactamente que quería decir, pero su cuerpo no le permitió decirlo.

Ella sonrió y él hizo una reverencia sin quitar sus ojos azules de aquellos rojos. Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar sobre el oscuro pasillo de piedra.

No podía quitar de su mente aquel cuerpo y su hermosa cara, no podía quitársela de la cabeza, esa mañana su amante iba a morir y eso lo debía asumir, como un caballero, no como un simple amante.

Davos tropezó con los pasos rápidos y cansadores de su rey.

- Mi señor, ya es la hora...- dijo su mano con tono preocupado por el rostro de su rey.

Stannis observo la piedra y al caballero que sostenía la espada que iba a profundizar sobre el cuello de la mujer. Davos miraba a su rey para que dirigiese la orden de traer a la mujer.

- ¿Esto está bien, Ser Davos? - le dijo sin quitar los ojos de la piedra.

El caballero de la cebolla se sintió prisionero, sabía que la opinión de él influía demasiado en su señor.

- Usted dijo las palabras, mi rey- fue todo lo que esputo.

El rey asintió con un rostro limitadamente amargado, se dirigió hacia los hombres que estaban escoltándolo - Traigan a la traidora - dijo fríamente y poso sus ojos sobre los de Davos, su mano sintió la angustia de su rey, pero no había vuelta atrás, él había dicho las palabras y la justicia era justicia.

Melisandre sintió los pasos de los hombres acercarse a su celda, sintió el abrir de las rejas, sintió su vida llegar a su fin.

- Traidora...- le dijo uno de los hombres - hora de la justicia - El caballero la tomo violentamente y la arrastro por los pasillos, su pies estaban demasiado lastimados para poder caminar, el frio choco contra su desnudo cuerpo y sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de su amante que no la miraba, solo miraba fijamente la piedra.

Los guardias acomodaron a la chica en su correcta posición, Melisandre cerró los ojos y comenzó a profundizarse en los pocos bueno momentos que había tenido en su vida, las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, pero nadie lo podía notar, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Escuchaba la voz de su rey, que nombraba su nombre, su casa, sus títulos y su sentencia, pero no le importo.

- ¿Algún último deseo? - espeto Stannis con la voz firme pero temblorosa.

Ella lo miro y él pudo notar las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

- Nunca...nunca abandonare a mi rey...- Melisandre acomodo sus cabeza correctamente y cerro sus ojos. Stannis quizo por un momento arrojar la espada y salvar a esa vulnerable mujer, aquella frase había derrumbado su mundo por completo.

Davos sintió que su rey estaba tardando y eso no era buen augurio. - Mi señor...- pero antes de que el caballero de la cebolla pudiera continuar, Stannis había hundido su espada sobre el cuello de su amante.

El silencio se adueñó de la mañana y de la brisa que corría lentamente y espesa, se escuchó el volar de los cuervos y pájaros que en conjunto vagaban por ese lugar, nadie se animaba a mover ni un musculo, todos los ojos se posaron sobre el Baratheon, que no podía apartar la mirada de la sangre de su sacerdotisa.

Stannis hizo una mueca de desagrado y arrojo la espada al suelo y se alejó violentamente. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable, le dolía demasiado el pecho y su respiración se cortaba cada vez que daba un nuevo paso.

El caballero se paró frente al mar, mirando fijamente, sintió sus lágrimas asomar a sus ojos, las seco rápidamente, pero unas nuevas volvían a salir a flote.

Fue el momento en que el rey comprendió que había matado lo único que estaba vivo en él, aquella mujer que protegía y le daba sentido a su vida.

_"nunca te abandonare", _fueron las palabras que solía decirle, aquellas palabras que había creído que se cumplirían.

Aquel rey sin humor, sin corona, lo había perdido todo, todo lo que más anhelaba se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cumplió con la justicia pero traiciono a su corazón. El vacío inundaba su cuerpo, sus rodillas se debilitaron arrojándolo a la arena. El mar se acercó tímidamente mojándolo con curiosidad.

El rey dejo caer sus lágrimas y cerró sus ojos, las imágenes de ella vinieron a su mente, su confianza y sensualidad, así como también su amabilidad y sabiduría.

Nada volvería a ser igual, nada tenía sentido, ella no era nada sin él y él comprendió que ya no iba a ser el Stannis Baratheon que solía ser, no sin su sacerdotisa roja.

Se dejó caer en posición fetal sobre la arena. Dejo que el mar se adueñara de su cuerpo. Se sentía muerto en vida, en recuerdos. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y no despertar jamás para verla en la oscuridad, pero tenía un deber para con su casa, su mujer, su hija y su reino.

Pese a que lo único que quería era verla por última vez, sentirla, besarla, sabía que eso no pasaría.

La había declarado a muerte, o mejor dicho, se había declarado a muerte junto con ella.

Davos se acercó y se sentó junto a su rey.

Stannis abrió los ojos, reincorporándose junto a su mano.

Sintió una brisa acariciarle el rostro, sentía una presencia rondando a su alrededor, un aire que respiraba cerca del él. Se sentía seguro ante la nada misma, las olas se habían calmado y el viento era suave y cálido.

No era un hombre que sonreía, pero no pudo evitarlo, sonrió por primera vez después de tantos años. Ella estaba allí, lo podía sentir, su dama de rojo, estaba junto a él, comprendió que no le había engañado, ella no se iba a ir tan fácilmente, iba a cumplir con aquella promesa.

- Era verdad Davos...ella no me abandonara jamás - murmuro con lágrimas en sus ojos y mirando hacia lo profundo del mar, viendo como el alma de su hermosa sacerdotisa, se hundía entre las olas, dejándole una mirada que el rey jamás iba a olvidar, no viniendo de ella.


End file.
